Babysit it up!
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Georgia is at her work over night and doesn't want to leave Cece with Flynn alone again, so she asks Logan, if he could babysit Flynn with her, since Deuce and Ty are not there. Cece is not really happy about the thing but can't complain. After they finally brought Flynn to bed, they get in an other fight and it ends other than expected. What'll happen? Funny Cogan Four Shot!
1. Please

**Hay guys! I had this funny idea for a three to five shot and wanted to share it with you! :D**

**Changed my mind. Is going to be longer than I thought but I don't mind :D**

**It's a three to five shot, don't know yet but I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you want to read long stories of me, check out what I have in store for you at my profile! :D**

**I don't own anything. Like always :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Georgia is at her work over night and doesn't want to leave Cece with Flynn alone again, so she asks Logan, if he could babysit Flynn with her, since Deuce and Ty are not there. Cece is not really happy about the thing but can't complain, because her mom would do it , anyway. After Cece and Logan finally brought Flynn to bed, they get in an other fight and it ends other than expected. What'll happen?**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Jone's apartment<strong>

**Cece's POV:**

''Please tell me, that's a joke!'' I cried in disbelieve at my mom.

She ordered me to babysit Flynn tonight, but not alone since the last time went a bit wrong.

Hey, I couldn't do anything for the fact that there was a shoe sale!

Well, okay there was also this one time thing with the energy drinks but come on!

I wasn't that bad and besides, nothing really bad happened.

Well, except that the house was a mess, after that.

Not only, that she didn't trust me , no.

She also had to ask that jerk, if he could help me.

My mom sighed and replied, ''No. He's helping you and that's final. You just have to look, that Flynn is in bed at 10 and more not. Besides, Logan is a really good boy and he's way more mature than you! I don't care if you guys don't get along! You don't have to kiss each other!''

I made a disgusted face at the thought.

Logan and me , kissing?

Well, but it was already bad enough that I had to babysit Flynn with him.

Why from all of the people, him?

''Please mom, you can really give me everyone else to babysit Flynn! Rocky, Dina, Ty, Deuce, heck even the Hessenheffer twins or Mrs. Locassio!'' I pleaded her but that seemed to go to deaf ears.

I looked at her with pleading eyes but she just rolled hers.

''First of all, if I ask Rocky or Dina, this is going to be a girls party or in Rocky's case it could actually work if you wouldn't get her in to your plan all the time. Second of all Ty? He may be older than you but he is at least as childish as you! Deuce or the Hessenheffers? I don't think, that I need to answer that question, Cece.''

I couldn't say anything at first.

She was more or less right but it has to give someone else than Logan or she would just finally trust me!

''Why do you have to punish me that much? What did I do wrong?'' I asked her frustrated.

Babysitting with Logan?

That definitely was punishment.

My mom tugged a bit at her uniform and sighed again.

''Look, Cece i have to go and Logan is coming every minute. This time you didn't do anything wrong but... You know what happened last time and in case that that don't happen, Logan is coming over and helps you. Just get over it and try to bring Flynn to bed this night. Then you can stay all night at your room. You can even order pizza. I left you some money.'' She told me and I groaned.

Wait. How did she get him to stay here.

''Okay, just one more question. How much money did you promise him, to stay here?'' I questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

My mom rolled her eyes at me.

''Cece, that's n-'' But she didn't came any further because the door bell rang.

Mom sighed relieved and opened it.

In front of it stood Logan and I just groaned.

He glared at me and my mom quickly said, ''I'll see you guys tomorrow at 2 p.m. Don't kill each other!'' and then rushed out of the door.

I just wanted to snap at Logan as Flynn came rushed out of his room.

''Logan! You're finally there! That's so cool! We can play video games all night and eat sweets and-''

Logan cut him off, looking at the clock, ''No, little guy. We promised your mom, that you'll sleep at ten and it's eight now. You still have two hours to do something but then you're going to bed!''

**Logan's POV:**

I cut him off, looking at the clock, ''No, little guy. We promised your mom, that you'll sleep at ten and it's eight now. You still have two hours to do something but then you're going to bed!''

I promised Georgia to play the adult today (yes, she was paying me good for staying alone here with Cece, babysitting Flynn) and I took that really serious.

Flynn groaned and then grumbled, ''Fine.''

With that, he walked in to his room.

Cece looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I glared at her again.

''What? I'm not happy either, that I have to babysit Flynn with you but I need the money.'' I told her and she laughed.

''What? Manager of the most annoying and worst food court in the mall needs money?'' She mocked me and I rolled my eyes.

Well, I promised Georgia to not start a fight.

Even though, yes I needed some more money.

I wanted to fly to my mom to spain over the holidays and I needed more money for the ticket.

Of course, Cece didn't know that.

''Shut up Sissy and tell me what pizza you want from Crusty's.'' I told her.

Wow, smooth one Logan.

Cece chuckled and replied, ''Peperoni but please shut your mouth, while your ordering. Flynn is going to have the meat pizza like always.''

With that she walked in to her room and I groaned.

As she wouldn't make already enough fun of me.

This girl was driving me nuts, in a bad way.

I called Deuce and ordered the pizza.

He said, it'll be there in twenty minutes and I decided to go to Flynn's room.

I opened the door and Flynn was sitting there, playing video games.

He looked up as he saw me and glared at me.

11 years old can be so stubborn.

Maybe I could at least try to convince him, that going to bed at 10 in his age wasn't that bad.

''Flynn , look. I'm just going to do what your mom told me. I'm babysitting you and I have to do it.'' I told him and Flynn rolled his eyes.

He stood up from his bed and walked up to me.

Then he put his 'serious' face on and replied, ''Logan, since you're babysitting me for the first time and I like you more then most of my other babysitters, let me tell you something.''

I waited for him to continue but I already knew, that it wouldn't end good.

Flynn continued, ''I may be 11 but I also have an own will and as much as I'm fighting against my mom, when she tries to take me in to bed at 10, I will do the same with Cece and you. Well, if she helps you because she totally can not stand you and doesn't get paid for it since I'm her brother.''

I rolled my eyes at him.

Well, like he said, I never babysited him but he also doesn't know how I work.

I just wanted to say something, as the doorbell rang.

Flynn shouted, ''Pizza!'' and ran out of his room.

I followed him, sighing.

Cece also already was out, talking to Deuce, who just brought the pizza.

I felt something in me stir but ignored it.

Gosh. I'll never understand this family or at least those two siblings.

Well, I didn't really want to understand Cece, since I totally can not stand her but I actually didn't have anything against Flynn.

Deuce grinned at me and greeted me, ''Hey, Dude! Nice to see you again! I have your pizza!''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it for the first chapter! :D <strong>

**Not that much Cogan so far i know but this is more funny then all lovey dovey and so :D**

**Well, i hope you guys liked the first chapter and tell me if i should continue! :)**


	2. Good work?

**Hay guys! Here's the second chapter for the three- five shot :D **

**I still don't know, how long it'll be but i hope it'll be good! :D**

**Well, i hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

**Logan's POV:**

Flynn continued, ''I may be 11 but I also have an own will and as much as I'm fighting against my mom, when she tries to take me in to bed at 10, I will do the same with Cece and you. Well, if she helps you because she totally can not stand you and doesn't get paid for it since I'm her brother.''

I rolled my eyes at him.

Well, like he said, I never babysited him but he also doesn't know how I work.

I just wanted to say something, as the doorbell rang.

Flynn shouted, ''Pizza!'' and ran out of his room.

I followed him, sighing.

Cece also already was out, talking to Deuce, who just brought the pizza.

I felt something in me stir but ignored it.

Gosh. I'll never understand this family or at least those two siblings.

Well, I didn't really want to understand Cece, since I totally can not stand her but I actually didn't have anything against Flynn.

Deuce grinned at me and greeted me, ''Hey, Dude! Nice to see you again! I have your pizza!''

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV:<strong>

Well, I didn't really want to understand Cece, since I totally can not stand here but I actually didn't have anything against Flynn.

Deuce grinned at me and greeted me, ''Hey, Dude! Nice to see you again! I have your pizza!''

I grinned back and replied, ''Hey, to you, too! How is it rolling?''

Cece rolled her eyes at us and just took the pizzas from Deuce, sitting down on the couch, along with Flynn.

Deuce's eyes widened a bit.

''How much did Georgia pay you to babysit Flynn with Cece? I thought, you guys can't stand each other.'' Deuce asked me.

I just rolled my eyes.

''Doesn't matter how much I've been paid but it's much enough to spend one night helping Sissy with her little brother. Besides, yes I can totally not stand Sissy. She's plain annoying and is already getting on my nerves, even though I'm not that long here.'' I replied to him and Deuce rolled his eyes.

I knew, that most people found our behavior ridiculous but with that girl...

There you would exactly the same, believe me.

She was like... Urgh.

I couldn't even describe, how much I hate her.

''Don't worry, little Scooter. The feelings are mutual and I can't do anything for the fact that you're to stupid to insult me. To high for little skater boy?'' She said to me and I groaned.

**Cece's POV:**

''Don't worry, little Scooter. The feelings are mutual and I can't do anything for the fact that you're to stupid to insult me. To high for little skater boy?'' I said to him and he groaned.

I really loved it to make fun of him and he just gave me every time the perfect opportunity for it.

Well, even though that one sentence from him was really rude.

Not, that I would care.

It was just little Scooter.

Logan turned around to me, while I put the first slice pizza in to my mouth and told me, ''Shut up, Sissy.''

I sniffled a laugh and stood up.

''What do you want to do to me? Hit me with your badminton ball? I'm so scared.'' I replied and smirked.

Even Flynn and Deuce had to chuckle at that.

Logan rolled his eyes at me, gave Deuce his money and then the door closed and we were to third again.

Flynn laughed and said, ''Wow, that is even better than a show. What's coming next? The big dance moves against badminton fight and do I also get popcorn?''

Logan glared at Flynn and told him, ''Eat your pizza and then you have to go to bed. No popcorn.''

Flynn groaned and went back to his pizza.

I sat down besides him and decided to just ignore Logan for now.

This was ridiculous with that guy and I wished, he was just away.

Logan also took his pizza and sat down on the arm chair.

We just ate their in silence.

I glanced a few times at Logan and saw, how he glared back.

I quickly finished my pizza and then disappeared in to my room.

After what that guy said, he could see on his own, how he gets Flynn in to bed.

He gets paid for that.

I was just the sister that had no other choice.

I sat down on my bed and took out my phone, where I had a SMS from Rocky, to my story, that Logan was over here for 'babysitting':

_You seriously have to babysit Flynn with Logan? Wow and I thought my evening was bad. I have nothing to do but your evening? I feel sorry for you, girl. I mean, I actually have nothing against Logan but I can imagine how you must feel. Like how I feel when I have to compete against Casper in something. -shudders- Second best. As if. Well, if you're still alive, write me back, bestie :) xx_

I rolled my eyes at the SMS.

Rocky had no idea, how I was feeling.

She was still friends with Logan or better said again.

The whole gang made up with him and I was the one, who had to spent a whole night with him, babysitting Flynn.

I wrote Rocky back:

_I don't think, that you can really know, how I'm feeling, right now. I really hate this guy and he's making this evening even worse, then it already is. I don't want to know, how much mom paid him. This is going to be the worst evening ever. Even Mrs. Locassio would be better than him. If i'm not going to survive this. You can have my clothes._

I waited for Rocky's reply, just as I heard a scream out of the living room.

I quickly rushed in to it , to see Logan, tied up on a chair and Flynn running around and jumping up and down.

Logan looked desperate at me and pleaded me, ''Please help me!''

I first thought about it.

Helping Logan? Well, I would be dead if my mom knew, that Flynn was up all night.

I sighed and untied Logan, while Flynn was still running around.

My hand touched his for a brief second and I felt a tingling in my fingers but ignored it.

As Logan was untied, he asked me, desperate, ''How are we going to get him in to bed?''

I thought again.

''Did he drink energy drinks?'' I questioned Logan, with a raised eyebrow.

He was doing that for the first time but even Scooter should know, that energy drinks were a really bad idea for someone like Flynn.

A really, really, really bad idea.

Flynn came running up to us, smirking.

''No, I didn't but I'm 11! I have enough energy for the whole night to keep you guys up and I'm not a bit tired! I especially can't wait, till mom comes home, tomorrow!'' , he replied to my question and I groaned, as well as Logan.

Suddenly I had an idea.

''Could you carry him, even if he struggles?'' I asked Logan who looked at first confused but then nodded.

Maybe that was a plan.

''We have to catch him and then just lock him in to his room but at first-'' I whispered the rest in to his ear and he nodded.

Then he disappeared in to Flynn's room.

I looked at Flynn and tried to catch his attention to me, who was now playing with a ball and singing some song.

What the heck was wrong with that boy?

How could he be my brother?

I'm lazy as hell and he is like never tired.

I saw Logan, coming out of his room with Flynn's games and so on.

Wow, he carried everything, without letting anything fall down and it was a lot.

''You know, Flynn that mom will be really mad, if you don't go to bed.'' I started to explain to Flynn, who stopped.

He walked up to me and replied, ''Yeah, she will be really mad at Logan and you, because you couldn't babysit me. You guys are constantly fighting and don't get it to get me to bed.''

I rolled my eyes at my little brother.

He was so close, but I didn't catch him right there.

I wouldn't get him to bed.

Logan had to do that part.

''Well, you're kinda right but-'' Now I saw Logan walking out again out of my room, after bringing the games away.

He walked up behind Flynn and nodded.

''You know, that it's easier to catch little annoying brothers when you're two people.'' I finished my sentence and before Flynn could reply, Logan flipped him over his shoulder and carried him in to his room, while Flynn was kicking and shouting.

''That's not fair!'' He cried.

Logan ignored it and just carried Flynn in to his room.

I saw Logan's muscle tense a bit.

Since when did he has them?

Not that I cared.

He quickly put Flynn in to bed and then ran out and locked the door, behind him, so Flynn couldn't get out.

Flynn banged against the door but I knew, that without his games and so on , he would get boring soon and fall asleep.

The banging got less and less and after 10 minutes, it stopped completely.

''Fine, I'm sleeping now but I'll tell mom what happened tomorrow and she won't be happy about it.'' Flynn told us, angry and we just ignored it.

Mom wouldn't care, how we brought him to bed.

I smiled in victory at Logan, who grinned back.

We highfived each other and chuckled.

Then I suddenly realized, what I was doing right now and quickly and quickly took a step back.

Logan also cleared his throat and told me, ''Uhh... Good work, I guess.''

I looked down and then replied, ''Yeah, I guess for someone like you it was okay, too.''

One question was still haunting me, though.

''How did you just flip Flynn over? I carried him more than once and he's everything but light.'' I asked him confused, trying to hide my amazement.


	3. Think what you want

**Hay guys! Here's the third and second last chapter! :D**

**I had a total funny idea but can't remember it anymore and that sucks :/**

**Well, but i hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_He quickly put Flynn in to bed and then ran out and locked the door, behind him, so Flynn couldn't get out._

_Flynn banged against the door but I knew, that without his games and so on , he would get boring soon and fall asleep._

_The banging got less and less and after 10 minutes, it stopped completely._

_''Fine, I'm sleeping now but I'll tell mom what happened tomorrow and she won't be happy about it.'' Flynn told us, angry and we just ignored it._

_Mom wouldn't care, how we brought him to bed._

_I smiled in victory at Logan, who grinned back._

_We highfived each other and chuckled._

_Then I suddenly realized, what I was doing right now and quickly and quickly took a step back._

_Logan also cleared his throat and told me, ''Uhh... Good work, I guess.''_

_I looked down and then replied, ''Yeah, I guess for someone like you it was okay, too.''_

_One question was still haunting me, though._

_''How did you just flip Flynn over? I carried him more than once and he's everything but light.'' I asked him confused, trying to hide my amazement._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV:<strong>

''How did you just flip Flynn over? I carried him more than once and he's everything but light.'' She asked me confused but also kinda... amazed?

Haha, no. Cece and amazed about me? Never.

Well, but a bit showing off would be funny.

She doesn't know so far, that I'm also doing karate.

Well, not much people knew it but the Dojo was really good and we won a lot of things.

I was with two others the only black belts there but the others were also good.

Well, back to annoying Sissy, now.

''Well, that happens when you're doing sports , Sissy.'' I replied to her.

Cece just rolled her eyes and punched me in the shoulder.

Gosh, that girl was really annoying but it kinda was cute, how she tried to hurt me.

No. Sissy wasn't cute.

''I never heard, that badminton would give you some abs and the help to get an 11 years old over your shoulder, little Scooter.'' She said to me, smirking.

Wow. That girl was not only annoying but also clueless.

I rolled my eyes at her and then asked her, ''Ever heard of the Chicago fighting Champs?''

Cece looked now totally confused at me. She didn't, like it seems.

''No. Is this a name, that you gave your badminton club, that you don't seem even more boring then you already are? Oh, wait. That's impossible.'' She answered and chuckled.

Badminton wasn't that boring.

It was actually pretty cool and I really liked it but of course, Sissy didn't understand.

''No, Sissy. It's the karate Dojo, where I'm training.'' I replied, smirking at her.

Cece let out a laugh and looked at me in disbelieve.

''Sure and I'm dancing next week with my new best friend Beyonce at Shake it up- Chicago.'' She replied and laughed again.

I rolled my eyes again.

I never thought, that someone could be so stubborn and stupid but at the same time c- cruel.

''Wow, never knew that Beyonce has so low friends like you. Think what you want but it's true, Sissy.'' I replied and did some karate moves, that I learned from my sensei.

Cece looked amazed for a second but then her look quickly faded.

Why couldn't she just give in and realize how great I am?

She also glared at me now and then punched me again in the shoulder.

''Wow, it must be really cool to learn a few tricks from all the people in the dojo that are so much better than you. What's your belt, Scooter? White? Yellow? Even under that?'' She asked me, smirking.

Wow, how could someone be so clueless?

**Cece's POV:**

''Wow, it must be really cool to learn a few tricks from all the people in the dojo that are so much better than you. What's your belt, Scooter? White? Yellow? Even under that?'' I asked him, smirking.

Only because he was in karate, doesn't mean, that he could impress me.

He was still as annoying as always.

The sentence with Beyonce still hurt me but I didn't let it show.

Logan said to me, ''No. In fact I'm one of the bests at the Dojo. A black belt, Sissy. Where do you think are this coming from?''

He flenched his muscles and posed and I tried not to drool.

His abs were just... Wow.

Stop it, Cece! You totally hate that guy!

''Well, not from your skill to get girls.'' I replied.

Okay that was so bad, that one.

It was worse. The worst.

Couldn't I've come up with something better?

At least something, that somehow made sense?

Logan laughed and said to me, ''At least I ever had a girlfriend. I'm sorry for the poor guys, you fall for.''

Okay, that was enough.

He totally brought it over the edge.

By now i had tears in my eyes and slapped him right across the face.

Logan didn't really seem to care and grinned about his good pay back.

Didn't even that hurt him?

''Better no boyfriend then being the worst boyfriend ever and not accepting the best friend of the girlfriend.'' I replied, bitter and now Logan also went mad.

Ha! So got ya!

''Yeah, I lost Rocky because of you. You are really a great best friend.'' Logan said to me and I groaned.

Why did he still think that? Not, that I would care.

At least, I was telling that myself.

''Just shut it, Scooter.'' I told him angry.

''No you shut it!'' Logan cried, angry as well.

''No you shut it!'' I cried back.

''Sissy, you're so unbelievable! Can't you just close your mouth? It's only coming crap out of it, anyway!'' He shouted at me and I flinched.

That hurt.

''You better shut up, Scooter! You're the most stupid and unbelievable g-''

I didn't notice, how close our faces were now and how red of anger they were.

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine.

What?! Logan was kissing me!?

My whole body was on fire from the kiss and I couldn't help but kiss back.

He put his arms around my waist and mine wandered to his neck.

Oh my god. That guy could kiss but why the heck did he kiss me?

I was so damn confused but it felt so good.

How could something, that was so wrong, feel so good?

I put all my frustration and my anger in to the kiss and all the passion, that was built up but I didn't know why and why Logan responded, as eager as me.

Did I really fall for Logan?

That couldn't be, could it?

**No One's POV:**

What the two, in to each other wrapped teenager, didn't notice was that the youngest Jone's came out of his room, after finally unlocking the door, somehow.

He actually just wanted to drink something but what he saw, shocked the daylights out of him.

There were Cece and Logan standing, kissing.

They didn't notice Flynn because they were to wrapped up in to each other but Flynn was freaking out inside.

Kinda like a big Deja- vu for him.

Only that there weren't standing his parents but his sister and his ex- almost- step- brother.

Flynn actually wanted something to drink but as he noticed, that the two teenagers slowly had to come up for air, he quickly disappeared in to his room, again.

Five seconds after Flynn was away, the two teenagers broke apart, looking shocked at each other.

Both didn't know what to say but they really did enjoy the kiss.

Did they fall for each other.

Logan went nervously through his hair and then whispered, ''Zam.'' under his breath.

Cece just looked shocked at him, also with tears in her eyes and made a run for her room.

Logan let himself plop down on the couch, totally confused.

Why did he kiss the girl, he was supposed to hate the most?

Did he really hate her at all and wasn't the kiss just a 'heat of the moment' thing or was it?

He was totally confused and Cece didn't seem less confused, as she was in to her room.

She let herself fall on the bed and groaned loud.

What the heck was that?

In the one second, they were in to a heated argument and the other second, they kissed with so much passion...

What was happening and could they really fall for each other?

* * *

><p><strong>Damdamdamdam. I know not the most original idea but i couldn't think of the first one anymore :**

**Well, i still hope, that you guys like it! :)**


	4. The end

**Hay guys! Here's the last chapter of my four shot! :D**

**Had some problems with thinking of a good end but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**How much reviews for the last chapter? :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**No One's POV:**_

_Both didn't know what to say but they really did enjoy the kiss._

_Did they fall for each other._

_Logan went nervously through his hair and then whispered, ''Zam.'' under his breath._

_Cece just looked shocked at him, also with tears in her eyes and made a run for her room._

_Logan let himself plop down on the couch, totally confused._

_Why did he kiss the girl, he was supposed to hate the most?_

_Did he really hate her at all and wasn't the kiss just a 'heat of the moment' thing or was it?_

_He was totally confused and Cece didn't seem less confused, as she was in to her room._

_She let herself fall on the bed and groaned loud._

_What the heck was that?_

_In the one second, they were in to a heated argument and the other second, they kissed with so much passion..._

_What was happening and could they really fall for each other?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

**Cece's POV:**

I just woke up, after the total creepy thing yesterday. Logan and I kissed.

We argued and shouted at each other and then really kissed.

The worst thing of all: I liked it.

I couldn't really believe it myself but I really did like it and I would do it again.

Well, but it was Logan and of course, I didn't like him, right?

I groaned and sat up on my bed, looking at the clock.

It was only 11 a.m.

Still 3 hours, until my mom will come.

Well, I did my job, yesterday night.

I babysited Flynn with Logan and we brought him to bed.

Well and we did more...

Gosh! Why couldn't I just forget that stupid kiss?

It was nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't feel anything for little Scooter.

I never did and I never will.

He was plain annoying and I couldn't feel something for him.

This just confused me a bit but didn't mean anything at all.

I sighed and just wanted to stand up, as Logan came in, while Flynn stood in the doorway.

''Don't worry, little man. I'll get your things.'' Logan told Flynn but stopped, as he saw, that I was already awake.

Of course, I was. It was 11 a.m.

I was a long sleeper but not that long!

What did that guy all think about me?

He looked up and down and I realized, that I still was in my P.J.'s.

My P.J.'s were short shorts and a way to big shirt.

I glared at him as good as I could but my look softened as I looked in to his dreamy brown eyes.

Snap out of it, Cece!

Suddenly then the door went shut and I heard it, getting locked.

I quickly stood up and cried in disbelief, ''Flynn!''

I just heard my little brother laughing.

''That's for locking me in to my room yesterday! I already brought the games and things back in to my room and now , oh sweet payback!'' He cried in victory and I glared at Logan, angry

How could he've been so stupid and fall for it?

''Well,... '' Flynn continued. ''I can't wait, to see mom's face, when she see you guys locked in here. Just do me one favor and if you have the urge to make out again, today, do it in there because the sight yesterday was really scaring!''

At that my eyes went wide.

Flynn had seen Logan and me, kissing.

I heard him walking away, still laughing about Logan and me and now I got angry.

That was all Logan's damn, stupid fault!

Logan looked as shocked as me and I groaned.

''What's your problem, Sissy?'' Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stood up and looked at him in disbelieve.

''What my problem is? You want to know, what my problem is? My problem is that you stupid ass kissed me yesterday, out of some reason, I don't know and don't really want to know and my little brother was watching, probably laughing his ass off, now! Not only that, but you were also so stupid to fall for some of his tricks!'' I shouted in to his face, not caring, if Flynn heard me

**Logan's POV:**

''What my problem is? You want to know, what my problem is? My problem is that you stupid ass kissed me yesterday, out of some reason, I don't know and don't really want to know and my little brother was watching, probably laughing his ass off, now! Not only that, but you were also so stupid to fall for some of his tricks!'' She shouted in to my face, not caring, if Flynn heard her.

Okay, that hurt. She kissed back after all.

''You kissed back, Sissy, if I have to remind you! It couldn't have been that bad for you!'' I told her, angry.

How could she act like this after a kiss like that, yesterday.

Sure, it was shocking that Flynn saw it but she didn't need to react like this and besides she couldn't have hated the kiss!

I, for my part, actually really enjoyed it.

I didn't know why, to say the truth but it was really good.

Cece rolled his eyes at me and then started shouting at me, ''You kissed me, little Scooter! First you tried to make me drool because of your amazing abs and your karate skills, then you made fun of me and then you kissed me with your damn soft lips a-''

Cece's eyes widened, as she realized, what she said and cut immediately off.

Ha! I so got her!

''So you liked the kiss!'' I exclaimed in victory.

Cece rolled his eyes again.

''Don't push your luck, Scooter. Only because I liked the kiss, doesn't mean I like you.'' She told me and I chuckled.

She was still doing it but it was kinda cute.

I took the last step to her and put my hands around my waist.

''Yeah and the fact that you almost drooled over my amazing abs and my karate skills, also doesn't show that you like me, Sissy.'' I added and Cece smirked but then rolled her eyes again.

She put her hands around my neck and then told me, ''Exactly.''

Then she leaned up and kissed me.

I immediately responded and it soon got in to a heated make out session.

My whole body was on fire and I didn't realize, that we both fell on her bed, with me , on top of her.

I asked for entrance for my tongue and she let me.

Or tongues battled for dominance and eventually, I won.

We kissed for what felt like an eternity.

The kiss was just so damn good and I couldn't believe, that I didn't realize it earlier.

I was hopelessly in love with Cece Jones.

We were so caught up in to each other, that we didn't notice that the door got unlocked and opened.

We still kissed, until Georgia suddenly cried, ''What the heck is going on here?''

**Cece's POV:**

Logan and I were still kissing, as my mom suddenly cried, ''What the heck is going on here?''

We quickly broke apart, sat quickly up on the bed and looked shocked in to the face of my mom.

''Mom, I c-can explain.'' I tried but totally failed.

My voice was away.

Didn't quiet know, if it was from the much kissing or for the fact, that I was afraid, of my mom's reaction.

Probably a bit of both.

Logan looked as afraid as me and looked at me, shocked.

I was also still processing, what just happened.

Logan and I kissed, no made out again and I damn loved it.

My mom raised an eyebrow at us and then asked, ''Are you guys together, now?''

I didn't know what to respond and just said, ''Maybe'', as Logan said at the same time, ''Definitely.''

My mom sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

Then she told us, ''Well, that is not as annoying as the fighting. Even though, I probably have to look for a new babysitter for Flynn.''

With that she walked out of my room and I couldn't help but chuckle.

''What's so funny?'' Logan questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

''I thought, my mom will kill us.'' I replied and Logan chuckled as well, now.

Then I laid back on the bed, sighing.

Suddenly Logan bent over me again and a big question struck me, ''You really want to be together with me?''

Logan nodded, smiling and my heart melted a bit.

I couldn't deny it anymore.

I was falling for that guy.

He got on top of me again, but so that he wouldn't get totally on me with his weight and then replied, ''Didn't the kiss, already answer your question?''

I rolled my eyes.

''You still didn't ask me, if I even want to be your girlfriend.'' I stated.

Logan rolled his eyes as well but then chuckled.

Then he asked me, ''Cece Jones, i love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

My heart skipped a beat.

''Okay, but only under one condition.'' I replied and Logan looked at me confused and worried.

I chuckled and told him, ''Our first date won't be one of your badminton matches!''

Logan laughed and then put a strand of my hair out of my face.

Then he replied, ''I can live with that. As long, as it also won't be at the Shake it up- studio.''

I chuckled as well and put my arms, back around his neck.

''I don't know. I always wanted to make out on the studio floor with a hot karate champ.'' I said to him and Logan sniffled a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow at me and then replied, ''Well, under that condition... Maybe, I'll think about it.''

I chuckled and then playfully rolled my eyes.

Then I told him, ''Just finally shut up and kiss me.''

He grinned and finally leaned down, to kiss me again.

I could really get used to that.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! :D<strong>

**Hope you guys had a lot to laugh and liked it! :D**

**I would be sooo happy about reviews! :)**

**Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot to me! :)**

**-gives cookies to all my readers-**


End file.
